Angel
by Amnicity
Summary: He called her Angel. From the shadows a new nation is on the rise and she just wishes to live through it.
1. Mars and Venus

She could hear her heals echoing down the hallway. The dress she wore swished silently with her as she let her fingers glide softly against the wall. A song softly played in the distance as well as in her head. The time would come soon for her to face them and she was not yet sure if she was up to such a task. Holding back her fear she let her hand drop to her side.

Turning the corner she saw the doormen staring ahead ready to do their simple and deliberate task. With a click of their heals they turned towards the doors opening them widely and bowing their powdered wigged heads as they stood beside the now open oak doors. Hundreds of heads turned towards her as she walked down one step at a time. She could see no face to her liking and the rock in her stomach became heavier.

"May I have this dance?" a purple and black masked man asked.

"Of course" she whispered as he took her hand.

He took her to the center of the room. The band began to play and he bowed so she curtsied. They were at a respectable distance and showed the same amount of talent. More couples slowly began to join them. Different colored dresses and faces flashed by her eyes. The music stopped and so did they. Her heart was fluttering from the exercise.

"Thank you for the dance milady"

"It was a pleasure"

She then looked for a good place against the wall. Her duty was done and now she could keep beat with her fingers against the wall as she watched the blossoms of love bloom before her eyes. A man holding a tray of wine walked by and she took a glass, the red liquid would ease her aching throat.

"I did not know it was proper for such beautiful ladies to stand alone."

The wine was ready to come back up from the warm comfort of her stomach. Slowly dropping her hand after she made sure no liquid escaped her mouth she turned to the confident man.

"I am not alone"

"It was only meant to be a compliment milady there is no need for defense." His eyes twinkled behind a face of green and white.

"Well thank you for the compliment, but it was misplaced good sir. Now if you would please excuse me I would-"

"I could not bear to excuse such an angel" he cut in.

She could not help it she laughed at him.

"Do not be fooled by the wings good sir, even demons have wings"

"But they do not have the aura of goodness and halo you do"

"I do not remember putting on a halo sir"

"Would you wish me to make you one?"

"No, I believe that I can survive without one"

"It would make you even lovelier though"

"I thought I was beautiful"

He paused and looked at her calculating his next words.

"You are heavenly. Simple and content with everything that could make any man fall-"

"I do not see any men falling"

"They are too afraid"

She laughed again.

"Oh are they?"

"Terrified, can you not smell it?"

"I do not believe I can"

"Well it is in their eyes can you not see it?"

"No, I can not"

"Well as we dance watch their veiled eyes"

"We are going to dance?"

"Yes, I need to relax. You talk too much."

With that he took her hand and brought her to the edge of the floor. They joined the dance without any formalities. He whispered her encouraging words and when the music stopped he moved her around the unmoving couples. It was going to be four more songs before he brought her back to her sanctuary.

"Are you relaxed now good sir?"

"Of course Angel, but now I am thirsty"

With those words he walked away. She smiled softly and watched him walk away before leaning back against the wall. Once again she kept beat to the music with her fingers. She told herself it did not matter if he returned, but kept her eyes alert for him anyway.

"Your wine Angel" he said putting a glass of white wine in front of her.

Smiling she accepted it.

"Thank you good sir"

"Let us go out to the gardens. Mars is stunning tonight."

"What of Venus?"

"It is not yet her time."

Smiling at him she let him lead her outside. Once outside he led her to a corner where eyes could not pry and let his arm go around her shoulders to keep her warm. His other arm extended up towards the heavens to show her the foreign planet. The red star stood out and burned her to the core.

"Let us toast" he said

"To what are we to toast?"

Smiling he moved to stand before her his eyes twinkling.

"To Angels, good sirs, and Mars"

Laughing she raised her glass to his.

"To Angels, good sirs, and Mars"

With that they both downed their flutes of white wine. He looked down at her while she looked back up at Mars. The planet began to blur as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I-" he put a finger to her lips.

"Sleep well Angel"


	2. Strong as Jupiter

Hey yall! So I forgot to put a little note on the first one. This is my new story and I'm going to be playing around with it. One thing you will notice is that I am not giving you any real names. Yes, I know who I have in the place of these two characters and some of you will probably guess it pretty early. I'm not sure exactly where this story is going but I just wanted to experiment. So I'm up for any suggestions and just any creative thoughts you have. I don't own Sailor Moon. So enjoy the story and yes these chapters are shorter but yeah for the way these characters are interacting it just makes sense to me. Please review because when there aren't any reviews I think y'all hate it and if thats the case it'll probably die out quick.

She woke up to someone stroking her hair. The cloth around her rustled as she moved her stiff muscles unsure of what time of day it was. A soft groan left her body causing a deep chuckle to enter her ears. Opening her eyes she was met with the man who called her Angel.

"You're finally awake" he said.

"Where am I?"

"With me" he answered causing her to press her lips together and try to get up, "Be careful the dosage was a little stronger than I expected."

"Well when you mix drugs with spirits that is usually what happens. Why am I here?"

"You are a chemist as well"

"I enjoy my studies. Answer my question"

"I do not answer silly questions" he said rising off the bed.

"You only kidnap royalty?" she asked causing him to pause and smile.

"I only do my duty"

"You're pitiful"

"Do you enjoy chess?"

"I like to play occasionally"

"Care to join me in a game?" he asked.

"Are there anymore drugs involved?" she shot back at him.

"You don't enjoy blacking out and waking up in a strange man's bed? I thought that sort of thing was supposed to be exciting to a girl that reads torrid romance books in the back of the library" he said causing her to stiffen.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough now lets play a game" he said sitting down at a small table with a chess board on it, "Angel why don't you be white"

"Will it really matter?" she asked making him smile.

"No, the colors never really matter. Only the movements do"

"It is all relative to the outcome" she finished for him.

"Very good" he said.

They became silent playing their game of chess. Her mind began to run over every possible outcome possible. Not of the game of course. This game was just his way of distracting her. What she really wanted to know was why she was here. Her country was not that important. She was far from ignorant of the ways of the world and the hierarchy of where her people stood. When she was little they rarely sent guards with her. Not that she wasn't important she just did not hold that much power. She was not the heir, well that was before her elder brother died in a freak horsing accident. Then there was also the fact that her country held no real power except with its more powerful allies.

"Are you after a queen of king?" she asked.

"I am after a victory Angel" he responded.

"Are you a pawn or a knight?"

"In the end we are all but pawns"

"Do you speak anything but riddles?"

"Do you know how to ask the right question?" he responded making her sit up a little straighter.

"How am I the means to your end?" she asked.

"You will cause others to wonder who took you. Your country is now easy prey to invaders"

"Mars"

"Yes Princess. I am after a King and Queen but not for my glory"

"So your job is to keep me here with riddles and games?"

"Along with my looks as well"

"Do not become inflated"

"You're saying that you do not find me attractive?" he asked.

"No I'm not saying that. I just think that looks mean nothing when a man finds the mirror a better companion than a decent conversation"

The man that called her Angel stared at her for a moment before a knock was heard at the door. He got up and walked over to the door whispering with the person on the other side. Walking back into the room he went from one floor length window to the next making sure that they were each locked before turning to her.

"Other duties call Princess. Feel free to read whatever you please from off the shelves. Just do not try anything you will later regret" he said before walking out the door.

Running over to the windows she began to jiggle them. Sitting down on the floor she put her head in her hands rocking back and forth.

"Sometimes I wish I was as powerful as Jupiter" she whispered.


	3. Not Your Plan

Hey! Sorry, I know this is a repost but it bothered me that a person said there were words that weren't spelled right and so on. I don't like it when I read pieces of work where things are misspelled so it would be hypocritical of me to do the same to y'all. I just really wanted to get this up to get your reactions. Thanks so much for the reviews and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. For those who hate chapters I'm sorry. I'm not going to be a politician and give you promises about longer chapters that I don't know if I can keep. I've never been one of those writers who can plan things out chapter by chapter. Well I hope y'all enjoy the chapter and don't feel bad about pointing out my mistakes I'm far from perfect and have no problem admiting it. I'm human. I don't own Sailor Moon:)

"Representative Fabian is here to see you Your Highness" his doorman said making the King turn his tired eyes to the doorman's face.

"Send him in" he responded.

The doorman nodded before opening the door. With that an elder from the Council entered. The elder's purple robes grazed the floor as he bowed to the King making the prescribed pleasantries.

"What is it Elder Fabian?" the King asked.

"King Aramas as you know the Council has been in meetings over this horrible disappearance of the Princess." Fabian waited for his liege to nod before he continued, "We were not able to come up with one soul solution because the full knowledge of what happened escapes us. So the Council has come up with a list of possible actions that we would approve of if you so choose to follow them."

With these final words Fabian extended his hand that held the envelope for King Aramas to take. Aramas tore the letter open without ceremony and read over the choices.

"We will not go to war" Aramas said causing Fabian to nod, "It would be foolish to take such an action no matter who the person is"

"You are wise my liege" Fabian responded with a slight bow.

"I do not prefer the bitter taste that the politics would bring in assigning a new heir" the King said looking up at a new frowning Fabian, "By the time the final choice was made I would hope the Princess would be recovered"

"I can understand you reasoning" Fabian responded.

"Tell the council to decree the reward" King Aramas ordered.

"It is a huge reward" Fabian said trying to hide his distaste.

"Elder Representative Fabian it is the King's wish for this to be done. Make the order to the Council Scribes and messengers to have the message spread" King Fabian said stamping his seal on his response before handing it to Fabian.

"My duty will be fulfilled" Fabian said bowing before quickly leaving the office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The man that called her Angel was interesting. He would talk to her about anything and she found herself enjoying the company, even though by definition of the word she was a prisoner. The worst part of the day was when he was off doing whatever it is that he does. At these moments of the day she would pick up a book off the wall. Most of them she had read before, many she hadn't. She would then sit and read making a stack of books by what she liked to call her chair.

"Sadly it feels like I have more freedom here" she whispered fingering the pages of the volume in her hand as the man that called her Angel entered.

"You have been keeping yourself occupied" he observed sitting down in a chair across from her.

"Reading has been my only personal joy" she responded.

"You're not missing your home?"

"Which home sir? The one I was at before my brother died where I was nothing. Or maybe the home that I lived in afterwards that was my glass cage with nothing but the best"

"You are bitter"

"I am aware"

"Very well"

"I know I am nothing but a pawn for whatever game you wish to play. I am not ignorant to the fact that holding a Princess is like holding the key to a door. I know…"

"As I can tell" he interrupted getting up from his chair.

Just as he was about go on his own tirade an envelope slid beneath the door. Walking over to it quickly he opened the letter and read its contents. Pursing his lips together he quickly left the room. Slamming the door behind him he stormed down the hallway entering an office where a silver haired man sat behind a desk.

"What is the meaning of this Kole?" he hissed holding up the letter.

"It is pretty straight forward" Kole responded.

"But it goes against the plan. You were supposed to be the one to take her not me!"

"She trusts you more. Plus I have decided to take on a different task"

"It took me years to develop this plan and…"

"Plans change Ezekial" he said getting up, "The Council has released a statement saying, as you predicted, that the return of the Princess will lead to her hand in marriage. You are to return her and take the thrown. After that you know what to do."

"She won't…"

"She will not matter by that point because you will be King and in control" Kole said leaning over his desk to stare Ezekial in the eye, "Do not let him down Zeek"

Ezekial simply nodded his head before leaving the room so he could tell his Angel that it was time to pack and return home.


	4. Barriers

Hey! Okay everyone here is the next chapter. I'm going to warn y'all that there is a risk-ay scene at the end that I put in there. There isn't much detail but if you've taken a health class you should know whats going on. Some questions will be answered in this chapter. I hope that y'all enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. I'd like to know y'all enjoy what I put out. So yeah I don't own Sailor Moon and never will.

Her hands were gripped together tightly in her lap. She was nervous and unsure about what her role would be. He had simply told her to put on a dress and be ready to leave within the hour. After she was prepared just like at home with little care about what she really wanted. She was put into a carriage and they rode in silence. The girl he called Angel couldn't take it anymore.

"What is your name" she whispered causing him to look at her.

"I am General Ezekial Dane of the Terran Clan" he said flashing her shocked face a smile.

"Terran Clan? I thought they were just a myth"

"No, we are very real. It has just taken us sometime to make our move"

"Do you really believe that your leader is the one meant to rule the whole world?" she asked baffled by the idea that one person could control so much land. Her father didn't have much land compared to other countries and it gave him a lot of trouble.

"In essence that is the belief of my clan"

"And I was the perfect start for the take over. Princess Amerie the quiet innocent one that no one pays attention to with a country that is falling apart from within."

"Yes" he said.

"What now?"

"I obtain my reward for returning the missing Princess" he responded.

"Which is what General?"

"None of your concern Angel"

"You need me"

"Only for a little longer"

"Then you dispose of me?"

"I hope it will not come to that" he said reaching for her hand which she quickly moved away.

"I am tired of being every man's toy"

"Angel I have been nothing but honest with you" Amerie scoffed at his words, "and so believe me when I say that I may only need you for a short time longer. But I will not stop wanting you around"

"For a toy like all the ones my father has?" she spat tears burning the corners of her eyes.

"No, just wait and you will see. I will need a friend amongst the wolves"

"I am nothing but a Princess General"

"Do not worry soon you will become much more" he said causing her to turn confused eyes upon him, "I can't say anymore right now. You will understand soon"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Princess Amerie was finally home. She stood in front of her father and Elder Representative Fabian with both sets of eyes boring into her. General Ezekial stood beside her with his four guards that he brought from wherever they came from surrounding them.

"Daughter I am happy to see you were returned promptly and properly with little damage" King Aramas said.

"As am I" Elder Fabian agreed before turning his eyes to scan Ezekial and his guards, "You came with some baggage though"

"Ezekial Dane" he said with a bow.

"Thank you for returning my daughter to me Mr. Dane. Have you decided on the recipient to the reward?" King Aramas asked his eyes scanning the four guards and their armor warily.

"Yes"

"Who is the lucky man?" the King pressed.

"Me" Ezekial said.

"You are one to take the glory all for yourself it seems" Fabian said with a smirk.

"Much like some others in this room" Ezekial responded looking straight at Fabian causing him to sneer.

"I would hold your tongue"

"I have nothing to fear" Ezekial said with his chin raised.

The three men stood there staring at each other for a few minutes. Amerie watched silently not knowing when it was her place to speak. She almost let out a scream when Ezekial shot his right arm up to catch what seemed to be a dart in mid air. He looked at the dart and smirked before returning it in the direction that it came causing a man to fall from a balcony above.

"You need better assassins Your Highness or Elder Representative if you wish to kill a General of Terran"

Amerie stepped closer to Ezekial and his guards out of fear at the look upon the two faces before them. Neither was pleased with the turn of events and she was caught somewhere between everything.

"Why don't we let the Princess retire with one of the Palace guards before we continue terms" Elder Fabian said causing Ezekial to shake his head.

"I know both of your characters well enough to know that the only place she is safe is within this room with me" he said causing Fabian to press his lips together in annoyance.

"Very well let her stay" King Aramas said, "She needs to know when she is to be wed"

"Wed?" Amerie's soft voice asked causing the three men to nod.

"It is his prize for your return. Your hand in marriage" Fabian spat with a wave of his hand.

Amerie's let her head drop to the ground so that her hair covered her face. The King and Elder did not like it when they could tell she was thinking but right now she could not help but do so. It all made such perfect sense. What better way to takeover a country than to be their Prince and future King. This man was not only beautiful but cunning.

"We will be wed tomorrow evening" Zacharius spoke causing the two men to nod.

This gave them the rest of the evening and tomorrow to plan. It was not much time but this wedding did not have to be anything grand. They only had to make sure to have enough peasants around so that they felt apart of the kingdom.

"Her dress is in her room already prepared" King Aramas said, "The rest of the arrangements are quite simple and will be handled"

"Very well" Zacharius spoke cutting Fabian off from whatever he wished to say, "Then I ask for an escort to show me to the rooms. I would prefer to be close to the Princess in case anything does arise"

"Fine" Fabian hissed before snapping his fingers at a guard, "Put them in the West Wing"

The guard saluted before walking over to the unwanted party.

"Follow me" he ordered while turning and walking through a door.

"It was nice to see you again Father and Elder Fabian" Amerie whispered before being pushed through the door by Ezekial's guards and the door slammed shut.

King Aramas and Elder Fabian were not happy. This was not the way things were supposed to go. It was time to move on to their next course of action to secure their power.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Amerie stood in her room with Ezekial while his guards scanned the room and locked all the windows and doors.

"One of my guards will stay in your room incase of an intruder" he said causing Amerie to look up at him in shock.

"No"

"It was not up for discussion Angel"

"I will not be violated in such a way" Amerie stated, "This is the last night I am in a room alone. I plan to enjoy it"

Ezekial stared at her for a moment before cracking.

"Fine, he will stand outside your door with the door unlocked"

"Very well"

"Okay then" Ezekial said, "Get to sleep"

"Sweet dreams" Amerie called after him causing him to pause before continuing his long strides out of the room.

Those sweet dreams did not reach Amerie. She lay awake for hours thinking of what was to come. It was so queer to think that the events that were taking place were actually happening. She was to be married tomorrow, to a Terranite no less. He was a very handsome Terranite with long reddish golden hair and beautiful green eyes. So smart and showed more compassion towards her than she expected from any man or person in her life.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pot crashing outside her balcony door. Sitting up in her bed she watched as a shadow fought with the door to get in. Amerie screamed causing the guard to rush in. The intruder didn't run away when he saw the guard. Instead he yelled for the guard to fight him and the stupid oaf did. He died. His blood stained the carpet and the intruder turned his eyes towards her.

She jumped out of bed and ran for the door as the intruder came after her. Amerie screamed again as the intruder tackled her to the ground pressing his knife to her throat.

"Wont you scream one more time for me little Princess" he whispered in her ear causing Amerie to choke on a sob.

The other guards and Ezekial ran into the room but stopped at seeing her on the floor with this, this assassin. She hated her life.

"Now I wouldn't move" the assassin said, "At any moment the pretty Princess blood can be all over this carpet"

Amerie sent whatever plea she could with her eyes. Ezekial still needed her she knew that. So, please don't let her die yet. The assassin took the knife away from her neck.

"Now what body part should I cut off first?" he asked causing Amerie to whimper.

She closed her eyes tight only to hear a thud beside her. Opening one eye she was met with the face of her assassin with a knife in his head and blood flowing out. Jumping off the ground she began to cry and scream at the same time. This was not her life. This was not her life. Oh goodness she almost died. This was not her life.

"Angel calm down" Ezekial soothed coming forward to touch her.

"No!" she screamed.

"It will be okay"

"It will be okay? There are two dead men in my room! One wanted to kill me! I am going to be married tomorrow to a Terranite who kidnapped me! And, and"

"There is only one now we threw the assassin over the balcony"

"That is comforting"

"Come let's get you to sleep. We have a wedding to look good for tomorrow Angel"

"Do not call me that" she hissed her patience gone.

"Is there a reason why I can't call you by an endearment?"

"We have no reason to be endearing towards one another" she spat causing Ezekial to raise an eyebrow.

"Leave us alone for a moment please" he said causing the guards to first close the balcony doors and lock them before walking out the entrance door.

"Now" Ezekial said making a step forward causing Amerie to take one back, "as far as I am aware we are engaged correct?"

"Forcefully"

"Only on your part" he said ignoring the fight he had just earlier that day with his superior.

"The only part that matters" she said taking another step back to his advances.

"But technically we are engaged?"

"Yes"

"As an engaged couple we are to be bound in a union with one another correct?"

"Yes"

"This means that boundaries that were once there are gone?"

"Unfortunately" she said looking around frantically for anything to stop him from coming any closer.

"Unfortunate or not it is true Princess Amerie. So therefore I am allowed things that others are not"

"You've called me Angel since the beginning" she spat.

"You did not make a fuss then" he pointed out causing her to blush.

"I was very stressed and trying to grasp my surroundings"

"You seemed very comfortable" he whispered as her back hit the wall and his hand rested beside her head.

"General we may be engaged but that does not mean you are privy to everything. We are not married"

"Yet" he finished for her while leaning forward bringing his lips just centimeters away from hers.

"Please" she whimpered, "I can't handle this all at once"

Ezekial stopped and looked at her. He did not know what drove him to this point. There she was before him back against a wall and clutching her blood stained night dress. His Angel's eyes were closed shut trying to block out everything. He did not mean for it to get here but when she said he couldn't use his name for her he snapped.

"I'm sorry" Ezekial said moving away, "Go to bed"

"Alone?" she asked.

"Yes, yes" he said with a wave of his hand missing the fearful tone in her voice.

"NO!" she screamed grabbing his arm before he could walk away, "I do not want…that but I can not stay here alone"

Ezekial nodded and moved over to a chair. Amerie watched him as he sat down putting his feet up on the rest.

"Thank you" she whispered before running back into bed.

Neither would get much sleep that night. Both were too scared. Not only were their lives in danger but they actually felt something other than the need to survive for once in their lives.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day was blur. Amerie was put through preparation after preparation before having a wedding dress sewn to her body, so much for having the dress prepared. Ezekial was busy making other plans. He sent one of his guards to the village with the dead guard's body and a message as well. No one would get away with harming what was his.

At the wedding no one cried. It was very ceremonial and when it was finished Ezekial kissed her. When his lips touched hers something stirred within her stomach that she couldn't explain. What made this man so special that he actually made her feel?

The reception was pleasant. They danced and didn't eat any of the food out of caution. When it was time for them to retire Ezekial left with her but once they reached the room he told her there was something he must do. He was gone for half an hour before he returned.

Amerie was anxious the whole time trying to distract her self by ripping at the dress where she was sewn in. She hated this dress. It was ornate and itchy. Amerie had only torn about two inches down when Ezekial returned to the room with a far off look in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"What did you do?" she asked as soon as he entered.

"I had a few drinks with you father" he said.

"Why?"

"So that everyone could see me leaving his office with him smiling at me"

"Why?"

"You know why" he said causing her to look around uncomfortable with the situation.

"Now what?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"You lay down" he said causing her to look up at him startled by his forwardness. "There are no boundaries now my wife" he whispered causing Amerie's eyes to widen before she complied.

"Now tonight" he said while walking over to her, "is a very special night"

"I know" she responded as he leaned over her.

"You do?"

"Yes"

"You know" he brushed her hair aside before kissing her neck, "nothing"

Amerie looked at him confused before he kissed her. Ezekial did not ask for anything. He took control of her mouth without warning and she did not mind in the least. His body pressed down into hers causing a soft moan.

"Then tell me" she said after he broke the kiss and continued his ministrations down her neck.

He shook his head in response causing a frustrated sigh to leave her.

"I thought we had no boundaries" she stated causing him to pause.

"Oh, but we do" he said grabbing the side of her dress where she had been undoing the needle work and ripping it all the way down.

"Yo-ah know…" her thoughts left her as he began to work her body with his hands.

She did not know that she could feel this much. What once was just a vessel that got her from place to place now was filled with so many feelings. He smiled down at her as Amerie began to grab at him. Once the last of his clothes were removed he pinned both of her hands above her head.

"Do you really want to know?" he whispered in her ear before nibbling softly causing her to moan and shake her head yes.

"As of this moment on you're a Queen"

Her eyes went wide as he broke her barrier.

Let me know what you think :)


	5. Death and Power

Hey yall! I'm sorry if I've been confusing you with the names but Angel and Amerie are the same person. More questions are going to begin to be answered in the next few chapters and more characters are going to appear. Not saying that they're all going to be physically there but most will more than likely be mentioned. So don't worry I haven't forgotten about the rest of the crew they have a part in this story as well. It's just that certain steps are going to be needed before I can get there. This chapter isn't as long as the last so I'm sorry but I hope y'all still enjoy it and review. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Amerie woke up the next day to a maid entering the room from the bathroom door and an empty bed. Shaking her head a maid rushed in picking clothes off the floor. Amerie just watched her embarrassed unsure of what she was supposed to do.

"Don't worry Your Highness I will not look" the maid said turning her back for good effect so that Amerie could run to the bathroom.

"Thank you" Amerie said before closing the door.

Once inside Amerie sighed and leaned over the faucet. What had Ezekial meant last night? I am Queen? I have power? I am free? Free from the oppressing eyes that watch every move that I make and wish they were heavier footsteps, steps of a man. My tutors always said I was as smart as a man. Well, that was so long ago before she told that it was better for her not to think. Does this mean I could actually do something for my country? Biting her lip Amerie did the first spontaneous thing in her life. She yelled for the maid to get her a pair of scissors. Once the scissors were handed to her Amerie shut the door as quickly as the maid's hand retreated.

"If I am as smart as man my hair can be as short as ones too" she said before cutting of the first clump of her hair.

Amerie smiled as she felt the weight lift from her shoulders literally. Making sure not to take it too short she kept it near chin level while also keeping her bangs in the front. Turning from side to side she began to cut it at different lengths giving it more movement when she shook her hair. People had always commented on her hair. It was very unique color because of its slightly bluish tent. Not enough to make a person gasp openly but when one looked closely the person always felt the need to ask. Amerie simply said it she got it from her mother.

With a smile Amerie got into the bath waiting for her and leaned back. It was time to wash all the past away. Today was a new day and she was going to actually do something.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ezekial had given strict orders for the Princess, his Angel, not to be awoken with the news of her Father's and Elder Fabian's death. He wanted to tell her himself. Of course they obliged him. Who would question him now with the King and Elder Fabian dead? From what the officials could tell the King and Elder Fabian had gotten drunk and taken out their swords on one another. They believed that Elder Fabian killed King Aramas then realizing what he had done killed him self instead of facing the public. This of course would be kept quiet. Ezekial made sure to ask why the two guards outside did not intervene when they heard the two men fighting. Apparently it was common to hear raised voices when the two got together so they thought nothing of it. The guards even said they never heard a sword clang.

Ezekial shook his head and nodded when he heard this news. It was nice to know when one's plan worked. Truth be known it was his very own assassin that killed the two men. It was not any ordinary assassin either but his friend and colleague General Jay Windser. Windser made his way up the ranks because of his abilities in espionage and so was perfect for Ezekial's plan. It was his forte to wait for the perfect moment before striking. General Windser would kill his victim first before establishing another form of death. He is a genius in his art.

It was not hard for Ezekial to figure General Windser into the equation. Luckily it was Windser not any of the other Generals that was sent to backup Ezekial incase anything amiss. So when Ezekial left headquarters so did Windser only he didn't get to stay in the castle. Instead he stayed at a house that belonged to a fellow Terranite outside of town. It is funny how things work themselves out.

Now it was time to wake the future Queen and begin the plans for the coronation. Not only plan the coronation but also plan to receive new staff that will be added to his cabinet. It would be interesting to see the reactions of everyone when his people begin to take over the castle.

When he entered the room he was met with a sight he did not expect. Instead of seeing his wife still sleeping in bed where he had left her Ezekial found a young woman with the same face of his wife but with very short hair. Amerie looked at him shocked for a moment tucking back a strand of hair that got loose behind her ear. Walking forward Ezekial took a strand of the hair and rolled it through his fingers.

"Why?"

"I do not know" she whispered.

"People do not cut their hair for no reason Angel" he responded.

She did not respond.

"Tell me" he urged.

"I felt, I felt the need to do something" she responded, "and I will not stop with my hair"

Ezekial just stared at her unsure of how to take her statement. Did this mean that she wanted to be active in the going on of running this castle? It would be helpful if she redecorated a few of the rooms. That must be what she meant. His Angel would be foolish to think that he could allow anymore from a woman even if the said woman was his wife.

"Very well" he said, "The next action you shall take is to redecorate your father's study"

"So he is dead"

"Yes, and Elder Fabian as well"

"That is convenient"

"No my darling we would like to term it as tragic" Ezekial said sending her a look.

"Well then I must get moving then" Amerie said moving to walk past Ezekial.

Instead Ezekial stopped her causing Amerie to look up at him.

"Your hair is unconventional Angel but it does make you look even more beautiful" he said making Amerie blush, "We will finish this later"

Amerie simply nodded trying to ignore the excitement and knots that built up in her stomach at such a simple statement. She hoped that one day she would be able to be just as bold but instead she must concentrate at the work at hand. After she made a quick escape from her husband Amerie made her way down the hallways towards her father's study.

When she was younger Amerie wasn't allowed to spend too much time in his study. It was not deemed appropriate for a girl to be in a man's room. Instead she was taken into the sitting or drawing room where she could accomplish more feminine in devours. At the age of eight she was sent off to the country. Her father wanted to concentrate more on her brother the heir to the throne and found her simply a nuisance and unneeded in his world. Well that is until her brother fell of his horse and died. That was a year ago.

After her brother's death she was brought back from the country to be thrown into the world of an heiress. She hated having to be so sociable and political after being treated and told that she was nothing. It was almost a perverse blessing when Ezekial whisked her away. Now in some respect she was free from the restraints. First barrier broken, she now got to enter her father's study.


	6. Studies and Art Rooms

Hey! Well here's the next chapter. To be honest I was thinking about deleting the story because of the lack of reviews. But then the reviews started to come in slowly and so I decided to put another chapter up. So thank you so much for y'alls reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Happy Easter everyone! I don't own Sailor Moon :)

Amerie stood in her dead father's study unable to move. It did not bother her that this is where he died. The fact that she could stand in here without being glared at meant so much more. Biting her lip she thought of her next plan of action. The hideous dark drapes would be the first thing to go. Right before she opened her mouth Ezekial came in.

"I thought you would not have progressed very far" he said causing her to blush.

"It is still a slight shock"

"Well the first thing that I wish to be done is to have all these books taken away. I have already taken the ones that are important. It would be nice for the study to have a less severe look and…"

Amerie zoned out Ezekial's orders as she went over to look at the books he wished to get rid of. The first few did not shock her but when she came across the history and economic books that pertained to her country she furrowed her brow together. These books were very important. They contained important information containing how the country was and should be run. If he did not want them…it would be tragic for these books to go to waste. Ezekial would not know every room that is in the castle either. With a small smile Amerie made a decision.

"The coronation will not be for three weeks" Ezekial stated catching Amerie's attention.

"That is a very long time before a coronation"

"I am having new thrones made. This is a new kingdom and I wish for all the evils of the past to be moved away"

"Oh" Amerie responded unsure how she was supposed to react.

"I am planning to have my guests arrive next week as well. So please have a wing prepared for their arrival"

"Are we moving to my father's wing?" she asked.

"Do you wish to?"

"It would make the most sense. The West Wing is the closes to being prepared for their arrival…"

"Well the bed from our room now will be moved into our new room and…" Amerie cut Ezekial off.

"I can not do this alone Ezekial. I am going to bring in a team of decorators to prepare everything"

Amerie moved to her father's desk and took out his stationary. Quickly writing a note she stamped it with a seal.

"I thought you wished to do more" her husband said while watching her.

"I do, but I can not do all that we are talking about in a week; a whole hall, this study, and our room? I am not that talented"

"Very well" Ezekial said, "Then I am going to handle some other affairs. I will see you at lunch?"

"If I have time" Amerie said.

"Very well Angel" he responded before leaving the study.

Amerie smiled to herself. This would work perfectly. She could have these books moved to the second floor of the North Wing in her mother's old art room. People rarely entered that part of the castle because, well, her father did not wish for it to be touched once her mother died. Looking up Amerie called to a maid walking by the study.

"Excuse me. What is your name?" Amerie called making the maid scurry into the room.

"Esabel" the maid responded in a low curtsey.

"Esabel I need you to have all these books moved to the art room in the North Wing"

"As you wish" Esabel said.

"Oh, and please have a few doormen help you. It is a task that I do not wish you to do alone. Also send a team of maids to clean the rooms in the North Wing" Amerie ordered.

"I will" Esabel said.

"Thank you Esabel and try to not make too much of a fuss about this. Oh, and can you have a messenger deliver this letter for me?" Amerie said turning around smiling with a giggle she tore down the drapes that hung in the study.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ezekial entered his temporary study and sat down behind his desk. He had sent letters out this morning to the other Generals and his King. Things were going very well and this castle would serve as the new base for the workings of the Terrans. Ezekial sent a design of the new thrown and crest this morning to the carpenter in the castle. It would be a beautiful combination of his Terran roots and Amerie's country as well.

There was so much to be done before the Council tries to get in his way. Once his colleagues arrived it will be easier to override that little troublesome bunch. Hopefully Ezekial could find a way to dismiss the Council for good or at least diminish their power. They have not done more than protect their own lands during the past years instead of their real duty to help the citizens.

The next few months were going to be hard but the end result was more than worth the stress.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Amerie entered her mother's old art room later that day after having lunch with Ezekial. He seemed pleased with things and she was glad to see him so. In the middle of lunch she received a letter from the decorators stating that the company would come tomorrow morning to start refurbishing the castle. This only added to the gaiety of Ezekial's mood. It was so nice to have him pleased with her.

Amerie smiled as she entered the room. The drapes were taken away after years of neglect they were far from what they once were. This let the sun shine in giving the room a natural glow from the pastel yellow of the walls. Picking up a painting that was leaning against the wall Amerie softly let her fingers trail down the flowers.

"We were unsure of what to do with the paintings Princess" Esabel said from behind her.

"I wish to have them on the walls. Put them in every room you can of this wing. I forgot she painted so many. Also have a desk moved in here and send a musician to tune the harp" Amerie ordered.

Esabel nodded before turning and with a few words to a doorman hurried away down the hallway with him close behind. Amerie turned to see another maid working on putting the books on the shelves.

"What is your name?" she asked the maid who quickly stopped and went into a curtsey.

"Alendria, Princess"

"Alendria I want you to go to town and get a soft blue drape for this room" Amerie looked around the room quickly before picking up a broken pencil off her mother's drawing desk and a scrap of paper. Writing down a quick note she handed it to Alendria, "Take this to the accountant and he will give you the correct funds needed. Remember to bring the receipt to him or you will be fully responsible for this amount"

Alendria nodded before scurrying out of the room.

Amerie dropped her hands at her sides. Walking over to where Alendria was once working she began to put the books up one by one on the bookcase in her new escape. It is so easy to forget about the rooms that brought you the most peace as a child, especially if that peace was taken away from you at the age of four. No, this is not the time to think of such things Amerie scolded herself.

"You brutes be careful not to cause any harm to this desk" Amerie heard Esabel say as she led a group of four men into the room carrying what she presumed to be her desk from another room. "Where do you wish it to be Princess Amerie?"

"Oh, I think I would like it right here near the book case" Amerie said taking the few steps to the location she was talking about.

"You heard the Princess" Esabel said motioning for the men to where Amerie wished the desk to go.

Once the desk and chair were in place Esabel put two of the men to work on placing the books on the book case. Amerie sat down at the desk and smiled.

"Is there anything else that you will need? I have already sent for your paper and pen as well as anything else you would typically require for a desk" Esabel said.

Amerie looked over the girl with a smile. Esabel was a very nice surprise in the way that she was handling everything concerning this room.

"No, just that the paintings be hung and the other rooms be cleaned. Alendria has been sent for the drapes and when she returns I would like you to oversee the preparation." Esabel curtsied at the end of Amerie's orders and started to turn away, "Oh, and Esabel?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"You are now to be my assistant. So conduct yourself properly" Amerie said causing Esabel to smile and nod.

Amerie knew what she was doing was very unique to the conduct of any other Princess, but she wanted to be unique. If she was to do things she would need help and Esabel seemed to be the right person to help her. Ezekial did not need to know about all these changes yet. He is too busy making his own for her to bother him with her own.

"No, don't put that book up. I wish to begin reviewing the records of my father" Amerie said.

The young man nodded and put the book on Amerie's desk. Shifting slightly in her chair Amerie opened her first book to review from her father's reign.

&&&&&&&&&

Some new characters are going to be poping up in the next chapter when the Terranites arrive :)


	7. The Generals of Terra

Looky its an update! hehe. Okay so more characters show up in this chapter and you get to see of where I'm heading this story. Just trust me that there is alot of action coming. I will be updating Boys soon. I've already started writing the new chapter I just haven't has as much inspiration for it as this one. Hope y'all are having a great day and don't forget to review! I don't own Sailor Moon.

This was not making any sense. The numbers were not adding up. How could the numbers not add up? Amerie tapped her pen against the paper for a second before shutting the book. If the numbers were not adding up then it meant money was being stolen. According to the tax ordinance that was put in place there should be well over the amount spoken for. This meant that the men in the Council were stealing from the crown. Something like this is punishable by death according to the ancient laws.

"I have a bargaining tool" Amerie whispered with a smile on her face.

For the past two days she had been working on these books while the decorators did their job. Of course she would go in and say she liked the room but that was as far as she got involved. Amerie has learned from the past. To survive she must have knowledge that others want. Not to say that she thinks Ezekial will be casting her away anytime soon. He still needs her to become King. She just needs him to need her after that point. A plan is in order and this is the first step.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ezekial read over the passage again with a sigh. This knowledge was not at all what he expected when he gathered the private journals of the late King. His Angel probably has no idea. To think her mother…would this mean that she would? No, no she has no reason to. He would still watch her just to make sure.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Ezekial said closing the journal.

"A letter from General Kole" the doorman said handing it to him.

"Thank you"

"I am told to wait for a response by the messenger who refused to leave his horse"

Ezekial nodded while reading over the paper. With a loud curse Ezekial scribbled something on a piece of paper before sealing it.

"Give this to the messenger. Have you seen my wife?" he asked.

"No, I have not seen her since lunch sir"

"Damn this woman" he cursed before pushing his way out the door.

She should be helping the decorators. That is where she will be. If not then…well then something will have to happen.

&&&&&&&&&

Esabel ran into Amerie's study causing Amerie to look up at her in shock.

"The King is trying to find you"

"Oh goodness" Amerie whispered, "Follow me with that painting"

Esabel nodded quickly picking up a painting and following Amerie towards the West Wing. She would simply say she went to find a painting that she remembered from girlhood that she thought would be fitting for one of the rooms. He could not argue with that. Turning down the West Wing Amerie glanced back to Esabel and sent her a slight nod. It was time to act.

"Make sure not to harm the frame it has been in this family for generations" she instructed.

Esabel nodded her head as Amerie opened one of the doors.

"No this one will not due"

Amerie turned around and made her way to the door across the hall. Opening the door she looked over the room with a blank eye.

"No, no not this one either"

Walking back out of the room she heard a door slam.

"Where have you been?" Ezekial asked.

"I went to find a painting that I remembered from my girlhood. I thought that it would be nice for one of the rooms."

"Finding a painting took you all afternoon?"

"There were a lot of paintings" Amerie said causing Ezekial to snort, "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. Put that silly painting somewhere" Ezekial said to Esabel with a wave of his hand causing her to walk away, "Come with me"

Amerie nodded and followed Ezekial as he led her down the hall.

"I need three rooms done by tonight"

"Whose coming?"

"General Kole Cain, General Jay Windser, and General Nathaniel Pryce"

"Terrans"

"Colleagues. They will expect your complete respect Angel"

"Submission"

"Respect"

Amerie pressed her lips together before walking down the hall and opening the door to a room.

"How is this room?" she asked as Ezekial looked over the room.

The room was elegant. There was a large cherry King sized bed in the middle with a matching dresser and vanity put against each wall. A small writing desk was stuffed in a corner so as to not get in the way of the occupants day to day actions.

"It will do for Pryce"

"Very well" Amerie said before opening a desk drawer and taking out a piece of paper, "General Pryce will go in the…" Amerie looked around, "Blue room"

"Creative" Ezekial responded as he looked over the navy blue curtains and pale blue walls.

Amerie ignored him as she walked across the hall and opened a door.

"I like to call this one the Suede Room" Amerie informed Ezekial as he looked over the brown and cream colored walls and oak furniture.

"Windser will go here"

"Very well" Amerie said writing it down and walking to another room, "This was just finished today"

"I think we should call it the Solar Room" Ezekial said admiring the yellows and gold tones that gleamed at him.

"I will put Cain in this room then" Amerie said as Ezekial nodded.

Walking back out of the room Amerie turned down the hall to see Esabel walking out of what she wished to call the Dragon Room because it looked on fire with the color combination.

"Esabel" Amerie called causing her to hurry towards her, "Three Generals are going to arrive tonight. Here are the rooms where they are to stay. The Blue Room is this one on the left. The Suede Room is right across from it and the Solar Room is the room to the right of the Suede Room." Esabel nodded quickly writing down the directions on the paper and pen her Princess handed her, "I want you to give them each their own doorman and maid so that their luggage can be taken and put away properly. Husband when are they to arrive?"

"Around sunset is what the letter said"

"Very well, I want dinner to be served at exactly eight then. This will give them time to wash up. I want baths already prepared for their arrival. Have the cook prepare duck, potatoes, carrots…Husband do your friends like soup?"

Ezekial shook his head no.

"Then there will be no soup and instead prepare a light salad with vinaigrette dressing. For dessert some sort of pie will do. That should not take too long to prepare. Also have them pick some sort of merlot to best suit the meal."

Esabel nodded her head.

"Is there anything else Princess?"

"Fresh bread" Ezekial said causing the two women to look at him, "Jay likes bread"

"Have them prepare different kinds of breads then Esabel. If there are any problems let me know" Amerie finished causing Esabel to nod and hurry away already yelling at a passing maid and doorman to follow her for their new orders.

"Since you have everything taken care of then I guess I will leave you to prepare yourself" Ezekial said unsure of how to understand that display of authority his wife just presented him.

"I will meet you in the front hall at six"

"Very well just be presentable"

Amerie nodded as Ezekial walked away. He was nervous. This did not foretell good things.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was right. Amerie continued to stare down at her food as the men around her either whispered or stared at her. Sometimes they would do both. Amerie forced down a sigh as she looked up into the blue eyes that sat in front of her. General Jay Windser was a handsome man. There was a twinkle in his eye as if he wanted to say something but he couldn't out of fear. Looking to his right Amerie could tell what he feared.

At one head of the table sat her husband and at the other sat General Cain. His silver hair was tied back and his harsh violet eyes left nothing to not be scrutinized under his gaze. When he arrived she stood taller out of instinct.

The last General seemed to be the quietest by nature. Well out of the three. He gazed around the room out of curiosity seeming to take everything in before passing judgment. This General Pryce was at peace.

"This duck is very good Princess Amerie. I send my compliments to the chef" General Windser said causing her to smile.

"Thank you General Windser. I will be sure to let him know that you enjoyed it"

"That would be very good of you. It is so nice that you thought to have such a feast for us after such a long journey"

"You are our guest of course I would think of you" Amerie said causing General Cain to press his lips together.

Amerie turned her eyes back to her plate knowing that look from her father meant trouble and even though Cain wasn't her father he had the same aura.

"Did you know that the doorman you assigned me and the man serving General Windser are twins?" General Pryce commented causing Amerie to look up in shock.

"I did not…"

"You should research your staff better then Princess"

"I think it is time they brought in dessert" Amerie responded glancing down at Ezekial who was sipping his merlot.

"I prefer brandy with my dessert" General Cain commented causing a server to nod and walk away.

"Do you enjoy brandy Princess?"

"It is not my preference General"

"What a shame"

"I like pie" General Windser said causing Amerie to smile at him.

"After dessert I think it best if we retire to my study" Ezekial said causing the other three men to nod.

They ate the dessert in moderate silence. Every few moments Windser would have a comment to try and put Amerie at ease but it did little in reality. When dessert was finished Amerie excused herself and left for her personal haven with General Pryce's eyes following her. He sent his personal male servant a small nod dismissing him before turning to Cain.

"Let us retire to your study Ezekial" Kole said.

"I hope there are cigars" Jay commented getting up from his seat.

"You always do" Nathaniel muttered receiving a look from Jay.

"Follow me" Ezekial instructed with a roll of his eyes. Some things would never change.

These three men were close. Partly from the time they spent together and partly because their lives depended upon it. If they did not trust each other completely then none of their plans would ever work. To create life you need to be able to trust someone with yours and their goal is to create a life.

"This is my study" Ezekial said entering the room, "You will not be needed Mateo" Ezekial told the doorman who bowed before closing the door behind him.

"Ah, here are the cigars I saw" Jay said walking over to the cigars and opening them.

"You did not tell her how long we would be staying" Kole commented to Ezekial.

"I did not think it was important as of right now"

"Very true, she has no clue of our plans?"

"No"

"Good" Kole said.

"When is the King arriving?" Jay asked taking a long puff of his cigar.

"In a week is what he last told me" Kole responded.

"Plans change fast" Nathaniel responded.

"True" Kole agreed.

"I have been reading over the journals" Ezekial told the other three.

"Have you found anything interesting?" Jay asked.

"Apparently the late Queen liked the company of women and that is why the King found reason to be rid of her. It is the main reason he hated Amerie and had her sent away" Ezekial told the other three.

"Shit!" Nathaniel screamed shaking his hand where Jay's cigar burnt him.

"Have you seen her show the same tendencies?" Jay asked.

"No"

"Damnit! I would have loved seeing it"

"Any other information?" Kole asked.

"Well apparently they had started research on navy fleets but stopped because of money issues. So we will have to rebuild the whole army"

"This will put out plans behind" Kole commented.

"By at least two months"

"Maybe we should change the plan" Nathaniel commented, "The Princess probably has information that would prove useful"

"She has barely come back into society I do not think that there is much information that she could provide us" Jay responded.

"We just delay the plan of takeover for now. I will not send in ill prepared troops. Zeek when you're crowned in your speech you will establish the different levels of troops that will be put in place. These people have not had a reason to be excited in a very long time and the prospect of defending themselves I think will do it. Plus the prospect of money rarely deters a person."

"What about takeover before we can get the troops trained?"

"We put Terran troops along the borders like previously planned. As of right now we need to focus on getting Zeek crowned King and having blueprints ready to show workers how to build the different types of ships needed to takeover Aphrosha"

"I thought we were going to focus on land first" Nathaniel said.

"No, we need to take Aphrosha because that means we can cut off some of the supplies sent to the other countries"

"But that is the cousin of the Lunaria Queen she will respond swiftly" Jay said, "We need to have Aresa and Jupa in our corner before we take on Aphrosha"

"It will take two months before word reaches Lunaria on what has happened. We will have time" Ezekial said, "Plus, to takeover Jupa all we must do is kill the leader. It is in their laws"

"We will need a lot of cigars and scotch" Jay commented shaking his head.


	8. Kings and Queens

I don't own sailor moon and never will.

Amerie rose from her desk with a sigh. Her father was an idiot. This was the only statement that she could conclude from her findings. He trusted the wrong people and let the assets of the kingdom be put in the wrong place. The beginnings of what have been a great army and navy were thrown aside to find diamond mines. Idiots.

Looking over to the harp Amerie softly smiled while walking over to it. Moving the stool in the right position she closed her eyes and began to play a lullaby from memory. Her mother loved her and her father loved her when she played this song. She was their daughter even though he had an heir. Her father valued children. Mother provided children.

"You play beautifully Princess" General Pryce said from the doorway causing Amerie to abruptly stop and look up at him.

"General Pryce I did not expect you" Amerie said rising.

"Yes, I can gather that you have made your little haven here" Nathaniel said his eyes scanning the room and stopping at her desk. "You enjoy reading"

"It is all that I have left of my past" she responded quickly walking over to the desk and closing the book.

"Your father's history" Nathaniel corrected.

"He is my blood so it is mine as well"

"Yes, well—"

"Princess!" Esabel almost screamed hurrying into the room.

"Esabel" Amerie stated calmly, "Is there something wrong with the preparations of the rooms?"

"Oh" Esabel said looking at the General and back to Amerie, "Yes, Prince Ezekial said we are to receive another guest and wishes for the best room to be prepared."

"General do you know anything of this?" Amerie asked.

"King Endymion is to be here by dinner Princess" Nathaniel stated.

"Are we be expecting more visitors after him?"

"I did not know you were having visitors in any sense of the word" Nathaniel responded causing the gears within Amerie's mind to turn faster.

"Yes, well, Esabel give King Endymion the Ruby room. He should enjoy the rich colors. Make sure the lunar painting is placed in the room as well."

"Wise decision Princess Amerie" Esabel curtsied before leaving the room.

"Do you wish for a tour of the rest of this wing General? You have been here a week and I have yet to give you the formal tour" Amerie stated walking towards the entry.

"That would be lovely" Nathaniel stated, "I have been wondering where you disappear during the day"

"Yes, well this is where I spent much of my time when I was younger with my mother" Amerie stated leading him down the hall, "I have placed her paintings upon the wall in her memory"

"It does have a beautiful view of the gardens. Women would love this part of the castle"

"Do you have a woman General?" Amerie asked bluntly before blushing at her lack of etiquette.

"No Princess as of yet I do not have a woman or a wife."

"Are you in the market as Ezekial was?"

"You are very good with words Princess" Nathaniel laughed before sighing, "No, I have a different way of obtaining my wife."

"If you need my help I can be useful" Amerie stated, "I may not be known as well in society but it does not mean I have not been quite observant of those around me. There is history between nations that is not written but only known by the royalty and passed along."

"We already have that knowledge Princess" Nathaniel responded causing Amerie to nod.

They continued the tour of the North Wing pleasantly. Amerie provided Nathaniel with the history of the wing as well as the gardens. She then excused herself with the excuse of the need to speak with the cook.

"Princess" Nathaniel stopped her before she could leave, "I would advise you to enjoy life to its fullest."

"Of course General, I do plan to enjoy a very long life" Amerie responded causing Nathaniel's eyes to widen slightly before she turned and walked away towards the kitchens.

On her way past the study she sent one of her maids a coded look to clean her haven so that Nathaniel would have difficulty finding what she knows.

* * *

King Endymion was not what Amerie expected. He was a very handsome man and what surprised her was that he was young as well. His age matched well with his generals who she has guessed to be between twenty three and twenty seven.

"Princess Amerie you have planned another wonderful meal. I will never find better bread I am sure" Jay gushed causing Amerie to smile at him.

"You should really be thanking the chef" Amerie responded as King Endymion cleared his throat and turned to her.

"Princess Amerie I have heard you enjoy reading" he stated.

"Yes I do. It is a favorite pastime after so many years of solitude" she responded.

"I see" Endymion stated before turned to Kole and having a hushed conversation.

Amerie turned her gaze to Nathaniel who only nodded at her before he began a conversation with her husband who never took his eyes from her. Jay took a sip of his wine before beginning another amiable slightly one sided conversation with her.

"Princess Amerie what is your favorite book?" Kole asked abruptly causing Amerie to drop her fork.

"Oh, I am not sure General Cain. I have always loved books of history but my father had me read many books on etiquette, husband hunting, and romance to make sure I was a proper woman. I cannot say a favorite book though."

"I enjoy history as well" Endymion stated, "maybe soon we can talk about our knowledge."

Amerie simply nodded not wishing to give a verbal consent to their obvious trap. After finishing her desert Amerie rose from her seat causing the five gentlemen to rise as well.

"I agree with the Princess" Nathaniel spoke as Amerie was about to make her excuse, "I think we should go to the sitting room and hear her play the harp."

"That sounds like a splendid idea" Jay stated while offering Amerie his arm.

"Have the Princesses harp brought down to the front sitting room" Ezekial ordered before following the rest of the party out of the room.

As they walked down the hallway Amerie began to think of the best song to play. If General Pryce wished her to be in the spotlight she must make the most of the moment and maybe gain some esteem in their eyes. Once they entered the sitting room Jay sat her on the loveseat and moved to another couch so that Ezekial could sit beside her.

"Do not worry Angel" he whispered to her before taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, "I am sure Nathaniel does not mean to embarrass you."

Amerie snapped her head to look at him a sudden fire burning within her. He did not think she could play? A small smile made its way upon her face.

"I am sure he does not" Amerie responded as the harp was brought within the room along with her stool.

"Oh this will be delightful!" Jay exclaimed clapping his hands together as Amerie rose and made her way to the stool.

Amerie sat on the stool and adjusted the harp to the correct position. Before Ezekial's comment she thought of playing the lullaby from earlier but now knew something better was needed. With a soft smile she began to play a more complicated peace that always reminded of her of the spring. There was such a gaiety within it that reminded her of rushing creeks and wild flowers. As odd as this sounds she knew it was what her mother would have painted if she played this song to her within the art room. Amerie did not dare look at the reactions of the men as she played instead she kept her eyes shut and concentrated on the painting her mother was making within her mind. As the last note echoed from the cords Amerie sighed and opened her eyes to Jay rising and clapping excitedly as Ezekial softly smiled.

"You play wonderfully Princess" Endymion spoke giving her a nod of approval and what she wished to term a smile.

"Every Princess needs her talents" Amerie responded blushing.

"Can you play the song from earlier?" Nathaniel asked from his seat on the couch not facing her, "What song was it?"

"Oh, it is just a lullaby. I have a tendency to forget the names of pieces after playing them for so long."

"Please play it Princess Amerie" Jay said while receiving a look from General Kale.

"I would not wish to keep you gentlemen from your work" Amerie ventured.

"Just play the song" Kale ordered causing Amerie to being playing at once so as to not anger him and then felt foolish for her actions.

Ezekial sent Kale a look for using that term with his wife. He did not know why but he was becoming oddly protective of his Angel. Her playing the harp only seemed to enhance the image of her within his mind. Feeling the weight shift upon the couch Ezekial looked upon his King as he watched Amerie.

"She is not what we expected" Endymion almost whispered to him.

"No she is not"

"I do not want you to become too attached. These things never end well." Endymion continued causing Ezekial to nod.

"I understand" Ezekial responded trying to quench the upset in his stomach.

"No, I do not think you do" he responded in an almost strained voice before rising from his seat as Amerie finished the song, "It has been a long evening I believe it is time that I retire. Thank you for such hospitality and entertainment Princess Amerie"

"It has been my pleasure" Amerie responded, "I hope you sleep well."

Ezekial watched the exchange before rising from his seat and walking over to Amerie. The others watched silently as Endymion shook his head softly before leaving the room.

"I think we are going to retire as well" Ezekial stated before taking Amerie's arm and leading her from the room before anyone could respond.

Amerie looked Ezekial oddly as he led her towards their room.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"I could not stay there any longer" Ezekial responded as he led her into their room as the guards held the doors open and closed them behind the pair.

"What di—"

Amerie's question was forgotten as Ezekial claimed her for his own once again. He knew that he was not supposed to become attached but it did not mean that he could not enjoy every moment he had with her. For Amerie these were the moments that made her wish to make better plans just so that she could stay with him. The time of the coronation was only a week and half away and she must remain needed until then.

* * *

"Nathaniel did you find anything in her room?" Kale asked some minutes after the pair left.

"No, just old books that seem to have come from her father's old study. They are just things that we already know concerning the nation's history and such."

"Are you sure?" Kale asked.

"Would it be horrible if she was useful?" Jay asked.

"No, that would not be horrible" Kale responded, "but things will be simpler if Ezekial is the only head of the state. As of now the council is already beginning to start problems with reinstating a naval program not to mention other military reforms."

"I cannot kill them all" Jay stated seriously.

"We know" Nathaniel stated looking over to him, "that is the problem."

* * *

The day of the coronation finally arrived and Amerie sat at her vanity nervously. Last night it felt as if Ezekial was almost saying goodbye to her. She knew after today to them her use was over. They had been pleasant with her in the past week and half. Nathaniel and Jay spent much of their time with her. In the spare moments alone that she was granted Amerie would run to her study and try to plan. Her only chance was today. She would have to be very strong.

"Esabel once the coronation starts you know what you must do" Amerie said turning her eyes to Esabel as she took the correct gown out for the ceremony.

"I know and I will not let you down Princess" Esabel stated.

"Call me Amerie"

Esabel only nodded and smiled before finding the correct shoes. Amerie rose from her vanity and walked over to Esabel.

"Let this game begin" she said.

Once Amerie was dressed she walked to where she was to meet Ezekial. He looked handsome in his attire for the coronation and Amerie could not stop the flutters within her that seem to now come to her whenever she was near him. Beside him were the three generals and King Endymion who all looked handsome. None seemed too pleased which forced Amerie to smile.

"Do not look so glum it is a joyous day" she stated which only caused them to nod as Ezekial led her to the great hall.

The Generals and Endymion entered the hall. As the music started Ezekial held her back a moment and look into her eyes.

"I am sorry" he stated.

Amerie forced back the tears and only nodded as he walked her within the great hall. Everyone stood as Amerie and Ezekial made their way down the aisle to their crowns and thrones. The ceremony went quickly and they were met with applause from their subjects before they rose causing everyone to bow except the three generals and Endymion who simply bowed their heads in slight respect. King Ezekial and Queen Amerie then made their way to the balcony where they were announced to the many subjects waiting outside who instantly cheered at the sight of them. The two new monarchs waved to their subjects.

"My people!" Ezekial called out to them causing them to grow silent, "Here is where a new age begins! We will rise from the ashes, unite, and prosper!"

After these words a cheer rose from the crowd and Ezekial moved to leave but Amerie stayed still. Ezekial tried to steer her again but Amerie instead stepped even closer to the edge of the balcony and threw her arms out to the people.

"_My_ people!" she yelled causing a deathly hush to fall upon the crowd at the sight of their Queen, "I finally see you. My husband speaks truth we will rise from the ashes of the horrible past indiscretions of our ancestors. My father was a foolish man with a foolish government that treated you horribly! I am your Queen and I will make sure that you prosper and not try to gain from your suffering. We do this for you my people!"

"Angel what are you doing" Ezekial hissed at her pause as the people cheered.

He knew that Endymion did not like surprises and that Kale was trying to re-plan from Amerie's new speech and obvious love of the people before her.

"I have proof that you were cheated out of money from your so called caretakers" Amerie continued causing another hush over the crowed and Ezekial to stare at her in shock, "We will bring them to justice and then we will bring everyone who has ever found us weak and undeserving to justice as well. For too long we have been called weak and not recognized for our genius. As my first act of Queen I call for the instating of a education system and University where everyone may learn." Amerie paused here for the cheers, "As my second act as Queen with my King and our trusted friends I call for the development of a navy. We will build our defenses so that no one will mistake us for weak ever again AND for my third act as Queen I call for the signing of an alliance between our great nation and the wandering nation of Terra. This King and Queen will never turn away from our people from either of our histories. My people I love you!" Amerie yelled throwing her arms out to them again before Ezekial grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss as the crowd cheered even louder.

After he broke the kiss the look he gave her caused Amerie's stomach to clench knowing that she had just changed everything. Turning back to the people they waved and Amerie caught sight of an arrow in the ground near her. Looking at Ezekial he shook his head as he led her within the castle. They nodded to the subjects within the room before leaving the hall followed by the three generals and Endymion to Ezekial's study. Once inside the study Amerie held her breath as she turned to face the four men.

"Queen Amerie you just proved to be quite useful" Endymion stated with a smile, "That is of course if you have the proof."

"Of course I do" Amerie said walking to the door and opening it, "Esabel come here and give me the papers."

Esabel did as told while entering the study and Amerie closed the door behind her.

"Is she trustworthy?" Kale asked looking Esabel over.

"I protect my Queen with my own life" Esabel stated meeting Kale's eyes.

"You must be as foolish as you are brave" Nathaniel stated.

"Esabel is my assistant" Amerie stated.

"Fine" Endymion nodded, "she can stay and serve as your assistant and confidant. I will expect her to do as asked from everyone though."

"Do not worry if you need anything done I will make sure it is executed" Esabel said.

"Good, now Queen Amerie what is your proof?" Endymion asked.

"These are the records from my father's reign that you all found useless" Amerie stated, "If you did proper accounting you would have found that the numbers do not match. My father and the council had been stealing money from the people. By ancient law this is a punishment warranted for death."

Kale turned to Nathaniel and smacked him on the back of the head. Ezekial shook his head before nodding to Esabel who could be heard entering the hall and ordering a guard to have all the councilmen arrested by order of the King and Queen.

"Very well done Queen Amerie" Jay said with a smile, "Does this mean we are going to keep her?" he asked turning to Endymion.

"Yes, I do believe it does" Endymion stated with a shake of his head, "Is there any other knowledge you wished to bestow upon us now that we are allies?"

"Yes" Amerie stated before turning and pulling the map of the world from a shelf and putting it up the desk.

"We already have a plan" Kale said walking over to the desk.

"I know that you already have a plan but all I ask is for you to hear my plan" Amerie stated.

"Continue" Endymion stated circling the table as Ezekial placed his arm around Amerie's waist causing her to blush.

"Well as of now there are openings in our court. Land and such are now vacant because of coming executions. Ezekial and I will make you all Lords and part of our council. We then make you diplomats which will be able to infiltrate the other governments." Amerie stated as the other nodded.

"We will not be able to do this for every country" Kale stated.

"Hence the stronger army and navy" Amerie responded.

"As soon as the navy is strong enough we are going to sail for Aphresa" Nathaniel informed Amerie as she stared at the map.

"Esabel go and gather the books and letters" Amerie ordered, "I think you will wish to take Jupra and Aresa before. General Cain please do not look at me that way."

"What is your reasoning Angel?" Ezekial asked ignoring the odd looks he was receiving.

"Simply because they are easier and do not need hostile takeovers. To infiltrate Aresa all you must do is marry Princess Raya. King Augustus is having many problems marrying Raya because of her difficult personality. He had made a pact with my father for a betrothal between Raya and my late brother. This of course fell through when my father made some very horrible political moves and lost some of our power as a nation. King Augustus wishes to retire and join the priesthood but cannot without having his granddaughter Princess Raya married so she can take the thrown."

"We knew most of this" Endymion stated.

"I thought you may" Amerie said, "but you do not know that I plan to invite her along with Princess Alitara to the castle for a ball to celebrate our heir"

"Zeek you really have been enjoying yourself" Jay said laughing at Ezekial's face.

"Oh, I am not pregnant" Amerie said causing Ezekial to expel some air, "but after we send our diplomats to these kingdoms with letters and so forth it would help things if I were."

"We need to kill the King of Jupra to gain the kingdom" Nathaniel stated.

"Boys" Amerie rolled her eyes, "There is more than one way to obtain our goal. Thank you Esabel."

Amerie took the letters and scanned through them before she found the one that she wished to show them.

"My mother was very good friends with the late Queen of Jupra" Amerie did not notice the men tense at this, "Queen Haruana was a very strong woman and if the people of Jupra knew that the King had as many very good male friends as the Queen had in her woman friends then they would be sure to revolt."

Endymion smiled at the young Queen as Jay snatched the letter and read over it earnestly with a silly smile on his face.

"Queen Amerie you are the brightest woman I have ever met" Endymion stated.

"I just know the systems and gossip King Endymion" Amerie responded with a smile.

"I believe that you are now part of our inner circle and can refer to me as Endymion"

"Then please call me Amerie"

"I wish there was a list of who he had relations with" Jay almost whined.

"Nathaniel will be the one to go to Jupra and discover everything that he can to manipulate the situation" Kale stated looking to Endymion for confirmation.

"Then I guess I am going to deal with the difficult Princess?" Jay groaned.

"I am sure it will be no problem for you" Ezekial smirked.

"I will make sure that you have plenty of bread" Amerie soothed causing a few smirks.

The room was then filled with planning for the rest of the afternoon as Amerie sent Esabel to gain more documents to help with the plans. From the ashes a new nation will be formed but Ezekial was more excited that this nation and he would have its Queen.


	9. Letters on Fire

Hey! Please don't kill me for taking so long to write this. I do love writing this story but with the lack of reviews I don't know if I should keep it going. I've been sitting on this chapter for awhile. So, I guess this is a last ditch for the story. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed it and likes it...you make me smile. Here is the next chapter and hopefully not the last :)

I don't own Sailor Moon.

_My Dearest Queen Amerie,_

_It has been too long since our last encounter. The royalty here has treated my quite well. King Augustus is a good man. He favors me greatly and it is obvious he sees me as a grandson. I do not wish to worry your heart too much. I do not plan to steal away your plans for me by becoming too close with him and forget my lady love. _

_The granddaughter is difficult at moments. She does have moments of brilliance when she sits perfectly still in the right lighting silently. I can see her true beauty then._

"Oh, I cannot read anymore aloud" Amerie stated shaking her head as Ezekial laughed openly.

"Give me the letter darling" he chuckled.

"No, I will not let anymore of this spread. He is doing this intentionally to make her jealous. Jay!" Amerie hissed.

"This plan will work," Endymion said from a far corner.

"Jealousy does not gain love."

"Though, it may gain an outburst at her arrival," Kole stated walking over with a glass of port.

"Oh goodness," Amerie gasped putting a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Endymion asked as Kole and Ezekial leaned forward ready to hear Jay's next line.

"He asked about 'the love child'," Amerie put her head in her hands as the eyes then turned to Ezekial.

"How is the child situation?" Kole inquired plainly, "Jay is only spurring things forward with his inquiry. Maybe it is time to announce an heir. It has been a month since the coronation."

Amerie did not want to think of those thoughts at this moment. Ezekial and her have tried very hard to make an heir. Just the thoughts of the things that they both tried in order for her to fully conceive the brilliant plot made her flush and become warm. A soft tingle ran through her body.

"We have been—"

"Do not dare finish that sentence Ze!" Amerie screamed jumping from the couch causing everyone to stare at her in shock, "I can be in this room no longer!"

"Well, I gather that means the two of you have been trying," Amerie heard Kole say as she was closing the door.

Amerie tried not to slam doors because that was undignified and very unladylike. A month it had truly been a month since their coronation and so much had changed. The council members have all either been executed or are awaiting their execution. The rebuilding of the military forces was now at 30% completion. Amerie was in the process of granting charters for schools at the moment with hopes that within six months all children will begin attending school. This of course would be a very hard thing to accomplish but she believed her people truly did wish to be educated. It was just earlier this morning that she granted her first charter for a university in their capitol city. This of course would take longer to build but all a person really needs is baby steps to reach the end of the journey.

Baby steps, baby. An heir. Her a mother. The thought just seemed so perverse. Amerie could not picture herself with a bump. If she were to become pregnant then her training with Kole would have to slow. Amerie groaned at the memories of her training with Kole. He had no distinction between the abilities of a female and a male which vexed her to no end. Amerie was not meant to flip out of the way of a dagger while catching it to throw it back. How was a lady to even flip with the weight of a dignified dress? This of course caused Kole to state she needed to rethink her wardrobe. Amerie stopped for a second and looked down at her outfit. Maybe something lighter and quicker to get into would not be a horrible thing. It would cut down time for her to get in and out of her clothes leaving more time for…I mean really who needs to catch a dagger to throw it back?

"My Lady," a doorman said holding out a plate with a letter upon it.

"Thank you," Amerie said picking up the letter and quickly walking up to the North Wing to find sanctuary.

This room in reality has become less of a sanctuary with her boys, as she now termed the permanent house guests, flittering in and out for study materials. Endymion wished to read more on the courts. Kole liked to talk about strategy and of course quiz her on what she learned in training. Ezekial just wished to fluster her and bother her in a totally different way which married women do not speak about with others. Amerie never would have thought she'd miss either Nathaniel or Jay but she did. Jay maybe not as much at the moment because of the vexation he causes.

Once inside her room Amerie quickly locked the door and sighed while leaning against it. She quickly walked over to the desk and used the letter opener for its one true purpose. Opening the letter Amerie began to read curiously at first.

_Dear Queen Amerie,_

_I hope this reaches you in the best of health. I have learned of your brash wedding to King Ezekial from General Windser. He is a very passionate man and from what I have gathered from your acquaintance with him this passion can be shared with others who are not eligible for such a display. I do not wish to overstep my boundaries but I would hope much more from you Queen Amerie. The shaky foundation that you have laid for your country should not wish to shake so soon because of your preference for certain men. Thank you for your time and I do hope you have a wonderful day._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Raya_

Amerie stared at the note for a few more moments unsure of how to act. Does she respond? Amerie touched her stomach lightly before making a very brash decision and pulling parchment out from her drawer. Quickly writing a brief invitation format down and scheduling the ball to take place in three weeks time Amerie grabbed both her letter from Raya and her own invitation format. When passing an attendant in the hall she quickly asked for Esabel and hoped her men were still in the drawing room.

"Plans have changed," Amerie said bursting into the drawing room even causing the doors to slam open.

"What happened Angel?" Ezekial asked turning to look at her.

"I just received a letter from Princess Raya warning me of how sharing passion with Jay could cause harm to my country," Amerie stated and watched their reactions.

Was Kole smiling?

"You wish to move the ball forward," Endymion stated.

"Yes, I believe Nathaniel has been making very good progress. Though he seems quite shocked with the Princess of Jupra because of her attire, which he states does not inhibit her fighting abilities," Kole stated sending a look towards Amerie.

"Well if I am with child I cannot train so it does not matter," Amerie snapped at him.

"No, we will just have to change the way we train," Kole countered.

"Ze!" Amerie whined, wait she whined. She never whines! Endymion was laughing at her.

"You called Queen Amerie," Esabel stated from her curtsey in the doorway.

"Oh get up Esabel," Amerie ordered. "We need 300? Yes, 300 of these invitations made in two days. The instructions are written on the paper and if these could be done by tomorrow there will be a bonus distributed to the writers."

"I will let them know my Queen," Esabel said before leaving quickly.

"Angel can I see the letter?" Ezekial asked.

"Oh, yes of course," Amerie stated handing it over quickly to him.

Ezekial read the letter with Endymion and Kole over either shoulder. Ezekial chuckled lightly.

"She is quite passionate," he observed.

"Jay needs to ask the King for her hand before he returns here for the festivities. When Princess Raya is here the rest of the plan will then be finished," Kole stated.

"I should send him the letter," Amerie stated suddenly.

"Angel that is quite devious."

"No, just consider the series of actions that will follow. I will simply state in a letter that I was quite insulted and that if she wished to be his lover that is something she should deal with upon her own conscious. Then I will finish by stating I have let General Windsor know of her affections as well as her grandfather. Further, if she does not wish General Windsor to be eligible to spread his passion then she should see to it that he cannot."

Kole quickly found a parchment and pen.

"Write that now before you lose your nerve Amerie," he ordered and Amerie did just that.

When the rider left thirty minutes later it is said that he could feel the fire that he was delivering across the border. As the hooves met the dirt and he rode closer to his destination small sparks flew from the leather carrier case in which the three letters resided. So it is no shock to anyone that when he reached his destination and ran up the steps he deposited the letters as quickly as possible before rushing away from the castle. In the end the happy, amused, and indignant reactions were worth the trouble he believed; especially since it was the rider's one moment in history that secured his child's place as a doctor many years later.

Princess Raya was pissed. She threw the hussy's letter in her fire and decided to seek her grandfather right away. How dare she try to take matters out of her control and guess her true feelings. Princess Raya was being a good bystander in the ways of politics trying to help Queen Amerie keep the security of her position. She was far from jealous and even farther from wishing to covet the General's love or passion, or whatever it is she termed and insinuated, for herself. As Raya turned the corner she could see General Windser entering her grandfather's study ahead of her.

"Shit," she whispered knowing that her life had just changed drastically just because of one letter she sent to a hussy.

Raya shook off her fear and marched down the hall to her grandfather's door. She stood outside of it for a moment transitioning between shifting her weight and raising her hand to the door repeatedly. It was when she heard her grandfather's laughter that Raya knocked quickly and loudly. Raya did not wait for them to open it.

"There is my lovely granddaughter who hides her intentions so well," her grandfather said smiling as he glanced between General Windser and herself.

"Grandfather whatever Queen Amerie has told you I can explain," Raya started.

"Darling Princess Raya there is no need for explanation. As I just told your grandfather I feel the same and am counting the days until I may call him my own grandfather as well. He agreed that it is a fine prospect and we are now drinking to—"

"I do not want to marry anyone!" Raya screamed.

"But, the letter you sent Queen Amerie. She enclosed it in the letter she sent me. If you have no intentions towards General Windser what is the meaning of this outright slander and jealousy?" her grandfather asked causing Raya to turn her gaze away from him.

"I do not know," Raya responded.

Raya stood in the silence of the study afraid to speak. She hated being afraid.

"King Augustus, even though your granddaughter denies her feelings I believe Princess Raya does feel strongly for me. My offer for her hand still stands, for I have no problem admitting my feelings for her," Jay stated causing Raya to turn and glare at him.

"I feel nothing for a lecherous fool who wishes to—"

"Raya!" King Augustus interrupted, "You have no proof or reason to slander General Windser. He has been nothing but amiable. These words, these actions, must come from jealousy. It is the only explanation. For that I will agree that you should marry General Windser. It is obvious to me now that you cannot even place your own emotions."

"Grandfather," Raya pleaded but Augustus shook his head.

"No Raya. I know this is what is best for you. The betrothal shall be announced tomorrow."

The finality of the statement almost brought tears to Raya's eyes. Her freedom that she had worked so hard to preserve was shattered. Shutting her eyes quickly to hold back the tears Raya turned to her betrothed.

"I hope your strong feelings are true General. It would be a shame for our lives to be a total farce."

"Princess Raya, I have hoped that you would have realized how much I need you," Jay responded before walking over to her and kissing her hand. "I must send my King and Queen word of our engagement."

"Yes, do send nothing but the best to Queen Amerie. I am sure she will be quite proud of her accomplishment," Raya stated causing Augustus to shake his head as Jay smiled.

"No worries Princess Raya, my passions are all yours and have been intended to be for some time," Jay stated before leaving the room.

Augustus laughed at this as his granddaughter blushed.

"Granddaughter, I do believe that he just, what is that term I heard? Yes, I do believe he 'played' you."

Raya turned gaping at her grandfather before her mouth snapped shut.

"Well then I will simply make his life hell," she responded before rushing out of the room and slamming the door.

Augustus shook his head. Yes, he could see the underlying intentions of General Windser. But, King Augustus as a grandfather could not deny the chemistry between his granddaughter and General Windser. Further, he could see the political times were changing and anyone who could back his granddaughter into an engagement surely was worthy of the crown in his eyes. Also, the alliance would not be such a horrible thing since the crystal gloss that has covered so many eyes has begun to fall. Yes, this alliance would be good.

As King Augustus sat to pen his own letter to Queen Amerie a loud bang could be heard down the hall. Princess Raya was not taking her position quietly. At the moment she found storming down the hall to her betrothed's room with a battle ax as the best course of action. Raya lifted the ax slightly before dropping it with a clatter. No, it was too heavy and would cause a war if she truly did decapitate the swine. Raya picked up speed down the hall and looked within a glass case to see Great Grandmother Cecilia's bow and arrows that she used to slay the last dragon of the forest. Raya always felt it was a stupid legend and so she felt no guilt when using a spear to break the glass and covet its contents.

Once armed Raya marched to vile Windser's room and used her foot to slam the door open. If she felt giving enough to complement him she would say he was quite calm when he looked up to his doom. But Raya only scowled when he relaxed in his chair staring her down.

"My darling cupid has already struck my heart when it comes to you," Jay stated causing Raya's scowl to deepen.

Raya fired her shot missing Jay's hand by mere millimeters. The arrow shattered his ink which caused him to jump out of his chair quickly so his shirt sleeve would not be stained.

"Listen you swine. I am a woman who refuses to bow to anyone. Do not think that a ring and laws will cause me to bow to you. I refuse to ever allow you to touch me. I am better than those cowardly women without strength. I can survive without a man. Do not—"

"I understand the direction your words are taking," Jay interrupted causing Raya to pull her bow back again and fire another shot pinning his pant leg to the bed. "Really princess if you wished—"

Raya's hand coming across his face stopped any words which were to follow.

"I hate you. You have taken my most prized possession and I can never gain it back."

Jay just stared into Raya's eyes as they began to fill with water. He reached to comfort her but she backed away quickly. The bow clattered to the ground as Raya ran from the room. This man saw too many of her weakest moments. Jay simply shattered her.

_Ze,_

_I am engaged to Princess Raya. Please keep all deadly objects out of the reach of my betrothed. You should be expecting us in two weeks._

_Humbled by a woman,_

_Jay_


	10. Success and Failure

Please don't harm me! I have honestly been sitting on a little bit of this chapter for awhile, but personal matters have kept me from finishing it. Believe me when I say the reviews were not the reason. I enjoy writing with or without the reviews, but reviews saying how awesome I am make me feel better hehe. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Nathaniel stood on the balcony keeping company with the stars. His mission was quite simple and the means to complete his mission sat locked within the desk provided for him. The invitation arrived yesterday and Nathaniel knew he could not return without a betrothal. Amerie's initiation had eased much of the tension within the palace but the game still was not finished. To progress they needed Jupra to be in their grasp. But, was this wrong?

Nathaniel felt the guilt lump within his throat for what he must do to this innocent girl. The Princess lacked the ability to even guess what history lied within these walls. But, it was one girl who would be crushed, and not thousands that would die just because Nathaniel decided to obtain a conscience.

With new resilience Nathaniel walked to the desk and unlocked the drawer. He pulled it open and found nothing. Shocked Nathaniel reached further in and tried to pull the drawer all the way out but it wouldn't budge. Curse words sprouted from his mouth as he kicked the ground. Someone stole his leverage. Nathaniel quickly cataloged the people who had entrance to his personal quarters with their intellect level. Not one person clicked together.

Nathaniel spun around his room and then stormed out on the balcony to let his frustrations out in a scream. Soft laughter drifted up to his ears. Nathaniel looked down to see the Princess of Jupra sitting among her roses in a green dress reading the journal.

"Really General I thought that you would be far more careful and crafty," she called up to him.

Nathaniel met her gaze. If he left the balcony she would run and he would not be able to find her. It was only the second story. After a brash decision Nathaniel climbed onto the ledge and jumped down landing softly in front of the princess.

"What is it that you want Princess?" Nathaniel asked while dusting off his clothes.

"Pardon in whatever game it is you are playing," Princess Alitara stated raising her chin.

"I am not one who can offer that Princess."

Alitara nodded before rising to her feet. She paced back and forth tapping the journal in rhythm upon her hand.

"This ball for your King and Queen is not all it seems. I believe Queen Amerie shares my wish for this knowledge not to become public," Alitara paused taking in Nathaniel's action, "What real strength am I to believe you truly have General? I will not let my people fall victim to a foolish plan no matter the purity of its goal."

"My true King's wish is to reunite a country which has had no land for many years," Nathaniel stated causing Alitara's eyes to widen. "My kinsman has already secured the hand of Princess Raya."

"So I would be the third."

"We could restore balance and bring about equality to the people. The cause is noble Princess."

"Princess Serenity would be a noble leader," Alitara countered.

"Yes, but what of the cousin she is betrothed to? Lord Diamond's reputation within the government—"

"Do no lecture me on things I already know of!" Alitara snapped causing Nathaniel to smirk.

"I am just stating an argument."

"Well, I cannot stand that man! He is more of an aggravation than you are and unfortunately far smarter. Lord Diamond would have realized not to lock precious things in places where others already have the key."

"Your beauty distracted me," Nathaniel cooed moving to kiss her hand.

"Your suaveness nauseates me."

Nathaniel watched as Alitara paced the garden. Her hands softly played the petals of the roses as she thought of her own plan.

"I have no choice but to attend this farce of a ball. While I am there I will speak to all of your royals and then make my own decision. We will leave at sunrise tomorrow," Alitara spoke.

"As you wish Princess," Nathaniel stated as he bowed.

Alitara simply nodded her head before leaving the garden. At the edge she paused for a moment.

"My mother was a great woman. Though I do not share in all of her characteristics I do like to believe I inherited her strength."

Nathaniel looked up at the brunette beauty. Her green eyes flickered between uncertainty and strength, and he could not stop the small smile that formed on his face.

"Only a woman of great strength could accomplish the feat of putting me into a place of submission," he responded before becoming uncertain of his wording.

"I would hope you are not always submissive," Alitara smirked before walking away.

Nathaniel could not help the silly smile that crossed his face. His smile quickly faded at the thought of informing his superiors of the new developments. With a few minor curses he walked back into the palace. Kole would definitely make him pay for this. Jay would even come out looking smarter.

3 3 3 3

Amerie laid in bed with her legs shaking impatiently.

"Calm down," Ezekial whispered.

Amerie ignored him. This was the third checkup this week to see if she was pregnant. The week prior to this she had five. If this came up negative they would have less than a week to become pregnant so they did not fully lie to the public and other monarchs. Amerie hated lying, mostly.

"If it is negative I will gladly begin a new chapter to add to last night's—"

Ezekial was cut off by a knock on the door. Unfortunately Amerie could not keep the blush off her face.

"Enter," he stated.

The doctor entered with a smile on his face. Ezekial held onto Amerie's hand as she pushed herself up slightly to view the doctor.

"What is the news?" Amerie asked.

"You are with child my Queen," he stated causing Amerie's mouth to drop open and Ezekial to pull her into a hug. "The wine—"

"Oh, we do not care for the science," Ezekial cut in causing the doctor to nod at the dismissal.

"I must get dressed so that we can—"

"No, no. Do not move. You will stay in bed today and work from here. I will go get you food and—"

"Ze, I am not inept. I will be walking during this pregnancy," Amerie stated.

"Yes, I know. I just want to keep this a happy family moment for a few more minutes."

Amerie softened at his tone. A family. It was hard to think that with every move in her life being so politically driven she was capable of making a family.

"Do you wish to begin thinking of names?" she asked.

"No," Ze responded as he softly nudged Amerie over so that he could lay beside her while resting his hand upon her stomach.

"Then what do you wish to do?"

"To just lay here and enjoy the silence. We will be bombarded with advice and noise from the moment we leave this room until the meeting of our goal. I just want us to enjoy the happiness of knowing we have made a family no matter the reason. You do make me very happy Angel."

Amerie forced back the tears forming at his speech and simply leaned forward to place a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"As do you me husband," she whispered.

As the new family enjoyed their silence Kole and Endymion were pouring glasses of brandy and toasting to a successful mission. They also began the wagers for the time of birth and the gender of the child. It was a little bit of normal happiness that this war was able to provide. A knock at their door stopped their festivities.

"General Windsor and Princess Raya have arrived," the doorman stated causing the two men to smirk before exiting the room.

"Show them to the main drawing room, and make sure that King Ezekial and Queen Amerie are informed. I believe that the Queen already has a room in mind for the Princess, and so you should consult her Majesty before moving the Princess' things," Endymion ordered.

The doorman simply bowed before hurrying away while giving orders.

"Why did you not simply tell him to consult Esabel?" Kole asked.

"I want to witness the Queen and Princess' first interaction myself," Endymion smirked as they moved towards the drawing room.

When the two entered the drawing room they were warmly met by Jay, but only received a small hmph from Princess Raya.

"I do detest waiting," Princess Raya stated with her arms crossed while appraising the room from over her nose.

"Princess Raya may I introduce," Jay started but was interrupted by Raya.

"I do not care for introductions either," she informed the three gentlemen.

"I do not care for rude house guests," Amerie stated from the door with Ezekial beside her.

"I would never describe myself as rude," Raya countered.

"Hostile?" Amerie asked.

"It is a more fitting description when one is forced into unpleasant arrangements and engagements," Raya stated.

"Have you thought of the outcome of your person if not put within this arrangement?" Amerie asked.

Raya paused and studied Amerie.

"We would have survived," she whispered.

"No, not for long," Amerie responded.

Raya sat down upon a couch, and Amerie joined her.

"We will forgo titles, because they are tedious and mute within this group," Amerie stated. "I am Amerie. That is my husband Ezekial."

"Raya, nice to make your acquaintance," she responded.

"This is Endymion and Kole," Amerie stated finishing the introductions.

The room fell into a silence as everyone waited for Raya to speak.

"I do not believe two countries can adequately cause harm to the people of the North," Raya finally stated causing everyone to smirk.

"We agree, that is why as of now we have three countries firmly held in our alliance: yours, Amerie's, and Terra. We currently are waiting upon the fourth, Jupra," Kole informed her.

"Terra," Raya whispered a small smile forming on her face.

"With Jupra—"

"Our army will be the greatest anyone has ever seen. The combination of the three warrior styles alone could over power them, but what of Aphresa? And, what is your plan after Lord Diamond is secured from taking the throne?"Raya questioned.

"What makes you believe it is Lord Diamond alone that is the problem?" Jay asked.

"I have met Princess Serenity, and am quite certain other than crying and wishing to know what she can consume next her mind is far from politics or anything else of importance," Raya supplied.

"What is your knowledge of Aphresa?" Endymion questioned.

"Answer my inquiries first," Raya responded.

"The ultimate plan is to bring about equality within the land," Amerie supplied.

"What do I lose in this equality?" Raya asked.

"We do not lose our titles or land," Amerie responded causing Raya to exhale the breath she was holding, "In the end our goal is to have the lands form a pact which will guarantee equality and will solidify ourselves against outsiders who wish to invade. I have drawn the treaties myself."

Raya nodded.

"The Princess of Aphresa is a dimwit," Raya stated plainly, "She cares more for a ball then she does for her people."

Amerie looked at Raya in shock, while Jay laughed.

"We should expect her at our ball," Ezekial stated sharing a look with Kole.

"I refuse to be civil," Raya stated.

"Darling, I would not expect anything else," Jay stated causing Amerie to place her hand upon Raya's.

"It is only his way of expressing to you his affection," Amerie informed her causing Raya to smile.

"I believe it is time that I scrutinize this treaty you have scribed. Also, I wish to examine my room and pen my own notes for the plan you have outlined," Raya stated while rising from her seat.

Amerie simply nodded while turning to lead Raya from the room. Ezekial caught her arm before she could leave the door.

"Do not overexert yourselves," he whispered.

"Do not worry so much over us," she whispered back kissing him softly on the cheek before leaving the room with Raya.

The four men stood in silence.

"If I ever become so sappy with Princess Raya please remind me that she shot at me with her bow," Jay stated.

"Do not be jealous of my good fortune in wife and child," Ezekial responded making Jay snort.

"This will be worse than when they were bachelors," Endymion whispered to Kole making him smirk and nod.


End file.
